Star Darlings
'''Star Darlings '''is the 22nd episode of Season 9. Summary On a starry night, Sofia and her friends meet twelve girls who call themselves the Star Darlings, and they need their help to saving their home, but when Amaya's jealous wish of Leona leaving Connor alone gets to the Wish House, it's negative energy makes things worse and it's up to the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings to save Starland. While they're at it, the gang learns that anything is possible if you just believe in your wish. Plot The episode begins at night in the Mcstuffins' house where in the kitchen, Doc and her father were making star-shaped treats and moonlight drinks for her and her friends tonight to see the shooting star shower show. Just then, they heard a knock on the door and Kwazii's head pops out as he announces that the shooting stars will be coming soon and reminds them to hurry. Donnie and Mr. Mcstuffins grabbed all the treats and Doc got her wagon full of her toy friends, including Aurora and Stuffy's pet toy dog, Squibbles. As they Mcstuffins family arrived at the park with their friends, everyone waited in excitement to see the show. Suddenly, one shooting star begins to fly in the night sky and all the residents of Disney Junior Town went in awe as more shooting stars began fly across the sky too. In amazement, Kwazii pulls out his spyglass to see the shooting stars but is then shocked to find twelve shooting stars in different colors and inside them was some twelve... girls! Each of them had the same colors as the stars! He calls to his friends and tells them to see what he saw inside the shooting stars but when he handed his spyglass to Sofia, she didn't see any girls inside any of them. Kwazii was sure he saw them, but Sofia and the others think that some of the shooting stars' lights are just playing tricks on him. After the show was over, everyone left for home to go to bed. Back at the castle, Sofia's mother Miranda comes in to her room to find that her daughter is still awake and looking out the window. She goes over to her and asks what's wrong as Sofia explains her friend's crazy story about seeing twelve girls in shooting stars. Hearing all that made Miranda gasps in amazement for that she says who Kwazii saw in those shooting stars was the legendary Star Darlings! Sofia had no idea what the Star Darlings were so her mother tell her the story about them. The Star Darlings are twelve young girls who have been chosen and trained to go down to Earth and find some lucky wishers with positive wish energy so strong that they'll be able to help them save their homeland, Starland! Astonished by her mother's story, Sofia wishes to meet them someday and her mother notes that she will as she kisses her forehead goodnight and leaves the room. Sofia then continues to stare into the night sky until she drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, a bright light coming from the royal garden woke Sofia up! Using a rope to climb down to the garden, she runs over to find a girl who seemed to be older than her and had purple hair with two cute braided ponytails with a star headband, a star necklace dangling from her neck, and cute purple clothes that match her hair. The girl began to run away but Sofia stops her by calling her to stop and insist that she won't hurt her. Calming down, the girl introduces herself to Sofia as Sage. Excited to meet a Star Darling for the first time, she decides to introduce her to her friends tomorrow but Sage cautiously tells Sofia to not tell. Luckily, the next morning, as Sofia introduced Sage to her friends, she discovers that she is not the only one who met a Star Darling last night when each and every one of them introduced the Star Darlings to each other and each explained how they found them. After each of the friends finished their stories, Jake turns to Vega and asks her how she and the girls ended up on Earth at night. She explains about the shooting stars she and her friends rode on like the ones Kwazii saw last night at the shooting star shower show, but then he steps in and asks why would they land on their backyards and in the sea. Sage steps in to tell him that their headmistress, Lady Stella, had sent them down to Earth to find the twelve chosen Wishlings to help save their homeland, Starland, from some kind of evil force taking away all of Starland's power. And they needed only twelve Wishlings, which are Kwazii, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Doc, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Loretta, Sofia, Callie, and Miles to help them. As usual, Miles was up for another adventure and jumps up from his chair to declare that he and his friends will help their new friends save Starland! After getting up from her seat and thanking Miles, Cassie tells them that they'll need to blend in with the other Starlings in Starland so no one will know that there are real live Wishlings in their world. Vega pulls out a box and opens it to reveal twelve Star-Zaps and tells them that if they use the Starling Outfit Selector, they'll disguise themselves as Starlings just like Starlings disguise themselves as Wishlings, when they are in WishWorld granting wishes. Then as the twelve friends got their Star-Zaps, Sage hands them some cool jewel which are called Wish Pendants that help Starlings find their Wisher. Kwazii gets a star pin, Connor and Greg both get wristbands, Amaya gets a star necklace, Miles got a star belt that looked like Vega's, Sofia receives a star bracelet, Captain Jake gets boot buckles like Scarlet's, Izzy has star earrings, Cubby gets a watch, Sheriff Callie gets a cuff bracelet that looks like Leona's but much pinker, Doc got a headband for her wish pendant, and Loretta has star glasses for her Wish Pendant. Then they get star-shaped backpacks with keychains that holds their very own shooting stars so they can use them to ride to Starland. While they were flying to their new destination, the Star Darlings helped their new friends recite the transformation chant that they use to put on their Wishling disguises when going to Wishworld. Trivia * This episode marks the debut of the Star Darlings. * Kwazii and Sheriff Callie are the first cats to blend in as Star Darlings. Transcript (Narrating): Star Darlings.Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:One Hour Specials Category:Specials Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on all characters